Caught
by 67chevyImpala
Summary: Robin is head over heels for our favorite speedster while Wally is adorably oblivious. Follow up from 'Caught in the act' don't have to read, but feel free to. Rob/KF
1. Move

**Caught**

**Rated T for swearing and subject matter**

**Chapter one: ****Move (Saturday)**

**Robin realizes that he's in love with his best friend and decides to do something about it. **

**Don't own anything but the mistakes. **

* * *

><p>"So, Rob, I've been thinking..."<p>

"Well that's never good." Robin mumbled.

"Shut it boy wonder. Anyway I was thinking... scoot over," Robin looked at the couch, they were the only ones in the room and the couch was plenty big. But as Wally approached Robin scooted closer to the middle. Wally brought over a plate of Megan's cookies and wormed his way between his friend and the arm rest. He wiggled around for a few moments to get comfortable.

"Ugh, stop moving." Robin whined. The proximity of the red head and the way his hips were shifting back and forth was not good for keeping Robin's thoughts clean. At the moment all he wanted to do was throw Wally down on the couch and kiss the living day lights out of the speedster.

"...this paper has to be a thousand pages long and my teacher..."

Wally shoved another cookie between his lips. Perfect pink lips that were just begging to be kissed. By Robin, and only Robin. Dick had seen Artemis get caught starring at Wally's mouth when they argued and it always distracted her, Wally would end up winning by making some flirtatious smile. It pissed Robin off to no end, not that he could blame her. They looked soft, and when Wally smiled Dick's heart almost melted.

"...and since you're a genius and all I was wondering..."

Wally was still talking. The steady rhythm of his voice was intoxicating. It was kind and inviting, but lively and playful. _Everything that suits Wally's personality_. Dick could never get tired of listening to it. When Wally would whisper something in his ear it gave him chills, he'd have to bite his tongue so he wouldn't moan. But it was more than just a turn on; it was like a safe haven. It promised smiles and trust, friendship and protection. Something rare in Dick's life.

"...and it's not like you'd be doing all the work. I'd..."

Wally's voice was a lot like his eyes. Expressive; promising everything you thought you could never have. There was a spark there in the green tint though, something mischievous and childlike. A curiosity never to be satisfied. Robin could stare at the green pools for hours on end. They showed intelligence mixed with a hint of insanity. That thought drove Dick crazy. He wondered where the insanity came out in the speedster. _Bed._ Dick thought. Biting his lip to keep quiet Robin continued that line of thought. _Definitely in bed_.

"...so?"

Shit. Had Wally been talking this whole time? Robin needed to get his act together.

"Um, yeah. Sure." What the hell had he just agreed to?

Wally beamed. Whatever it was, that smile was worth it. "Great. I'll meet you here next Thursday. We can just do it in your room."

Wally stood up and walked to the kitchen to put the now empty plate away before zipping off.

Robin eyed Wally's ass before it vanished. With the distraction out of the room Dick was able to finally process what the red head just said.

'We can just do it in your room.'

Rob's eyes widened beneath his mask. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Did Wally know? Did he slip up and give his secret away? No, it would've been a lot more uncomfortable if that had happened. And not such a one-sided conversation. So it wasn't about...that.

But damn. Imagining Wally in his room late one night. There was only one chair so someone (Wally) would be on the bed. Lips slightly parted, soft moans escaping his mouth, eyes glazed over with want. Whatever Wally wanted to do in Dick's room was perfectly fine.

He had until Thursday. Almost a week to seduce the speedster and get him right where he wanted him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey, this is for all you guys that wanted a countinuation of 'caught in the act'. that will be left as is, but i had several requests to countinue, so tada :)<strong>

**my goal is to have any current stories done by the end of the year, we'll see how that goes. **


	2. Stumble

**Caught**

**Rated T for swearing and subject matter**

**Chapter two: Stumble (Sunday)**

**Robin realizes that he's in love with his best friend and decides to do something about it. **

**Don't own anything but the mistakes. **

* * *

><p>This was ridiculous. He was Robin, the boy freaking wonder, half of the dynamic duo, and a master strategist. Seducing Wally and getting the red head's attention should not be this hard or complicated. But it was. Wally just had a way of complicating Dick's life. The speedster made it so Robin couldn't think straight, made the boy wonder's heart skip a beat, made it so nothing else mattered to Dick but those green eyes and that goofy smile. <em>It's not really goofy anymore, just charming and captivating, and tempting, and…<em>

Dick sighed again. Wally would be here any minute and he still didn't have a clue as to how he was going to draw KF's attention to the fact that they would be amazing together. They work so well as a team, as best friends. Dick would gladly spend the rest of his life trying to make Wally happy. But first, he had to get the red head to see that.

The mountain signaled Wally's arrival; Robin felt a sudden breeze that made his cape drift lightly.

"Hey, dude." KF greeted cheerfully.

"Hey." Robin parroted back.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Wally sat his elbow on the boy wonder's shoulder and used him as a prop to stand up.

_He's so close, just right there. Lips literally inches away from mine, if i just turned my head and..._ Robin swallowed and cleared his throat. "Training. Yeah, um…" Dick had a brief moment of panic before his genius mind put something together. "Hand to hand, no speed."

"Man, why does everyone keep trying to stop me from using my powers? Seriously? The name's 'Kid Flash' for a reason you know?" Wally looked at his friend with the biggest puppy dog eyes Dick had ever seen.

"Come on KF, it won't be that bad. Besides, you can throw in speed after you master some moves. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. So, is Cannery here or what? Thought she was on assignment or something? Not that I mind, I mean, she has legs even a speedster could be jealous of." Wally smirked.

"No." Robin surprised himself a little bit at how angry he sounded. "I mean, it's just us, you and me." Wally shouldn't be thinking about her, he should be thinking about him, about Robin. Just once, Dick would like to have that flirty smile sent his way.

"Awesome." The two started making their way towards the training room. "Hey, what was that one move you used on that group of guys last week? You know, where those guys were like… and then you were like… but then you flipped and BAM!"

"Your articulation is astounding as always KF." Robin joked.

"Shut-up dude, you know what I mean."

Robin laughed, "Yeah I know the one, it's a pretty good one to know actually. Why? You plan on getting captured sometime soon?"

"Well with my luck-"

"Or lack there of." Rob interjected.

"-I'll probably need it. Besides, lately people haven't been able to keep their hands off me."

Dick choked a little bit. "Um, what?"

"Long story. So we gonna do this or not?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's just start with the basics. OK, so you be the bad guy first, and I'll show you how to get out of the hold."

Wally nodded. The speedster pushed Rob against the wall and trapped the shorter hero's hands behind him. "Like this?"

Whoa, Wally was close, like _really _close. Something about having the taller boy behind him, pushing him up against the wall, it was hot. Really hot. "Yeah, um…" Robin swallowed hard, "push me against the wall some more, use your weight."

Wally did as instructed.

"Good, now I'm going to flip and break the hold." Robin pushed his weight back against KF's, using the red head as a brace and walked up the wall. He then flipped over the speedster's head, breaking the grip, and swiped his leg out to bring Wally to his knees.

Kid Flash had to brace himself against the wall before he face planted into the ground. "Dude, that was awesome! Let me try."

This was his chance, they say that proximity is everything right?

Robin pushed KF against the wall, probably with a little more force than needed. Dicks' mouth was right by Wally's ear. "I'm going to talk you through it ok." His voice was quiet, louder than a whisper, but still softer than normal. "Lean back into me, walk up the wall and flip. Ok?"

Wally nodded, Dick pushed him against the wall a little bit harder, making Wally grunt. The red head did as instructed. It took a few more tries before the movements became fluid, but Wally was a quick learner.

They trained a little longer, eventually Wally ended up pinned to the floor, Dick straddling him. Both were out of breath, chests heaving. Robin looked down at his friend, his gaze darting from the green eyes to the pink lips. Wally licked his lips, _Oh god..._ all of Robin's attention was taken by the tongue that just darted out between those soft lips.

Wally jumped on Robin's temporary distraction, he flipped their position so that now he was the one on top.

Dick moaned a little. Because, damn. Wally really was all sex, every move was teasing without him trying, and every sound was intoxicating without meaning.

KF jumped off Robin at the strangled grunt, thinking he'd hurt his friend. "Jeez, sorry Rob. You ok?"

Robin blinked and KF was gone, it was so sudden, Dick found himself aching for Wally to crawl back on top of him again. Concerned green eyes filled his vision.

"Robin? You alright? Earth to Rob? Come on, I didn't flip you that hard did I?"

Dick sat up, and huffed. "I'm fine." This was so frustrating. He wasn't being seductive, just the opposite, he was being seduced! _And Wally isn't even trying_. It was pathetic when you really thought about it. How natural it came to his friend and how awkward it was for the younger. "Here, lets-"

"Let's take a break, I'm starving and you still seem a little out of it." Wally offered Dick a hand.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go take care of some stuff." Robin made his way towards the other exit.

"You sure you're ok Rob?" Wally was concerned now, the boy wonder was acting weird.

_No. I'm in love with my best friend and he doesn't even know it. _"I'm fine KF, just going to take care of some school and shower. We'll play video games before Barry or Batman call us back ok?"

"Kay." Wally offered half-heartedly. He watched Robin leave, his friend had been acting weird lately. He seemed distracted, and a little mopey to be honest. Whatever, it was probably from being locked up in that dark cave with daddy bats day after day.

* * *

><p>Robin entered his room and collapsed onto his bed. He screamed into his pillow. This was so frustrating. He didn't know the first thing about how to do this. <em>Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid!<em> How could he be dumb enough to actually think he'd be able to get Wally's attention? KF could have anyone he wanted, what made Dick so special?

Dick rolled over and stared at his ceiling. He'd never had to flirt with anyone before. Girls always threw themselves at him because he was Bruce Wayne's kid. This was a lot harder than he thought.

He thought back over the last few hours. It was, wow. Sure they had trained with each other before, but Dick had never really thought of the closeness until now. And Wally had smelled so good. _Like apples and cinnamon. Probably tasted like apple pie; warm, and sticky sweet…_ He let out another frustrated growl into his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh, poor Rob. He's got it bad. Sorry it's been so long. I've been distracted by finals and my other story "Worth It" (also a robkf story, just fyi). Um… so this is a lot harder to write than I originally anticipated. If you guys could give me a shout out saying that it's not a 100% failure, well… I could deff use the encouragement. **

**Also, if I could get a vote on this: I'm thinking of Robin doing something drastic. Like a complete personality flip. Being way more flirty, bad boy, very promiscuous. Something that makes jaws drop. Yes? No? what do you guys think? If not then Rob is going to end up being more of this dorky cute, kinda tripping over his words, type of character. Both are ooc, I know. **


	3. Trip

**Caught**

**Rated T for swearing and subject matter**

**Chapter three: Trip (Monday)**

**Robin realizes that he's in love with his best friend and decides to do something about it.**

**Don't own anything but the mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Getting Wally's attention was turning out to be extremely frustrating. Robin sent a series of hits into the punching bag. There was just no way of getting through to the red head. Wally was oblivious to Dick's feelings. Which shouldn't be near as frustrating as it was; Robin was well aware of how 'observant' his friend was. And yeah, he hadn't been overly flirtatious or anything, but seriously? Dick doubted anything short of a bright blinking sign would catch the speedster's attention.<p>

"Argh!" a flurry of kicks hit the bag.

Robin took a step back, breathing heavily. He'd been in here for hours, trying to work out his frustration. _Why can't I do this? Why can't I get his attention? Get him to like me? Get him to want me as much as I want him?  
><em>  
>He walked over to the gymnastic bar and beams and started working on some flips. Going back to basics, to what was familiar, always helped him feel better. He didn't have to think about the movements, they just came naturally. Surely he could figure this out, or make a plan, or figure out how to...<p>

"Whoa."

Robin was hanging upside down by one leg on the highest bar. He looked over to see Wally enter the training room. Dick sighed before flipping himself right side up. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to realize you don't have a spine." Wally watched as Rob summersaulted of the bars and on to the balance beam. "Um, what are you doing?"

Dick supported himself with one arm, legs open in the splits. "Nothing, just practicing." He cartwheeled out of it and sat straddling the beam, "Did you need something?"

"No, I was just stopping by to grab my extra costume. I heard someone in here so I thought I'd check it out." Wally scratched the back of his head. There was an awkward pause, which was a first for both of them. Never, in their entire relationship as best friends had there been any moment of uncomfortable silence.

Wally was the one to break the quiet. "Well I gotta go, Uncle B is waiting for me. Will I see you later?"

Dick nodded. "I'll be here."

"Kay, later."

KF zipped off leaving Robin alone. "Bye." he laid back on the beam and looked at the ceiling. _What the hell was that?_Wally's face had been red and he had been staring. At him. At Dick.

"Holy crap."

Wally had noticed him. Had actually watched, and stared, and... And blushed! Robin smiled, this had potential.

* * *

><p>Dick looked at himself in the mirror. White top, black pants, both extremely tight. He still hadn't hit puberty so he was mostly all arms and legs, but there was some muscle definition there. Wally should be headed towards the Mountain soon; hopefully this would go as planned.<p>

"Rob? You here?" Wally's voice echoed through the hall.

_Right on time._"I'm in here KF."

"When you said that you'd be here, I didn't think you literally meant 'here'." Wally entered the training room and found Robin still on the gymnastic equipment. "Seriously dude, do you ever stop?"

Robin chuckled, "I'll be done soon." he did two consecutive front kick overs. He made sure to do them slow, make them look fluid and effortless. Bending and arching his body in a single smooth motion.

"Really, Rob, are you sure Batman didn't remove a few vertebrae? I'm pretty sure the human body isn't meant to do that."

"I'm sure." Robin smirked. Dick turned and did a backflip before propelling himself to the bars. He flipped himself around a few times before flying to the next. He brought himself to stand on it like it was a tightrope. Robin was mid-cartwheel on the higher bar when he heard Wally say something.

"I bet you're great in bed."

_Wait._"What?"

Wally's eyes widen when he realized what he'd said. "What?"

_Had Wally just..._Dick lost his focus on balancing and fell off the bar.

"Rob!"

He was falling and braced himself for impact with the mat below. The next thing he knew he was in Wally's arms. The speedster had caught him a few feet from the floor.

The red head smelled like honey and cherries today. _Stupid sticky sweet._Dick bit his bottom lip and a faint blush covered his cheeks. "What did you say?"

Wally looked down at the boy in his arms. Both were breathing heavy from the sudden adrenaline rush, Robin was turning a light shade of pink and sweat made his dark hair stick to his forehead, his lip was bright red from biting it. Wally coughed, realizing he'd been staring. "I, uh... I'm going to the kitchen. For food." He sat the smaller boy down before zipping out of the room.

Dick stood looking at the door Wally just raced out of. His eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. _There's hope!_

* * *

><p>Wally sat on the kitchen counter eating a bag of chips. <em>What the hell was that?<em>'I bet you're great in bed.' Since when did he start thinking of Rob's sex life? Sure, Wally was a teenage boy that thought about sex…a lot...but never about anyone on the team, and certainly not about the guys. Wally shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Robin was his best friend, maybe it was only natural to worry about the kid's sex life. Not that Rob should have one, with anyone. Ever. _Rob isn't old enough._

KF nodded to himself. "Yeah, that's it." Really, when you thought about it, Wally was just looking out for his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How many of you think Wally's just 'looking out'?**

**Well there's another chapter, hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. So, I think I have a way to make everyone happy one the 'flirty vs dorky' Rob. Y'all will just have to read to find out.**

**So, new question: should Wally already know Rob's ID? Does it matter? Let me know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just gonna vent real quick.<strong>

**If you don't like slash don't read. It's pretty clear this is Rob/KF in the summary. Don't bother clicking and reviewing either.**

**K. I'm done.**


	4. Skid

**Caught**

**Rated T for swearing and subject matter**

**Chapter four: Skid (Tuesday)**

**Robin realizes that he's in love with his best friend and decides to do something about it.**

**Don't own anything but the mistakes.**

* * *

><p>The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach right? Right? <em>This better work.<em> Dick stood in the middle of the kitchen at Mount Justice. He looked down at himself, he was covered in flour and chocolate; unsure as to how it got there in the first place. The timer on the oven went off; the moment Dick sat the brownies on the counter, KF came speeding around the corner.

Wally tried to slow to a stop before running into his best friend, unfortunately things didn't always go as planned. There must have been flour on the floor because he lost all traction and was about to run into Rob at almost full speed. He managed to twist his body at the last second but still hit the boy wonder. Wally grabbed the younger boy around the waist and flipped to his back as they hit the ground; the momentum propelling them across the floor.

Robin got his bearings fairly quickly, and came to the realization that KF had all but tackled him in his attempt to get to food. They were lying on the floor, Dick pressed against the red head; Wally still had his arms wrapped protectively around the boy wonder's midsection.

"Haha, sorry. You ok?" Wally tilted his head to the side and looked his friend over.

Dick pulled back slightly and looked at the boy below him. "Never better." He gave a half smile that was both innocent and teasing.

Only after Wally had caught himself staring at Rob's mouth did he realize how close they were. There were a few moments of silence, still awkward, but not as bad as last time. "So…You made brownies?"

Dick chuckled and climbed off the speedster. Once he made it to his feet, he hopped up and sat on the counter. Robin grabbed the bowl he had used to mix everything together. "Uh-huh. But they have to cool." He dipped his finger in the bowl and licked the batter off slowly.

"That's fine. I'll just help you clean up then." Wally smiled and walked over to stand in front of Rob. He reached for the bowl, only to have Robin pull it out of his reach. The red head stuck out his bottom lip and put on the puppy dog eyes.

Robin swears his heart just fluttered. He smiles as he dipped a finger in again and cleaned it off in the same manner as before.

Wally watched as his best friend continued to lick the batter. There was just a hint of chocolate on the corner of the boy wonder's mouth.

_This is by far the most seductive thing I can think of. _Robin thought_. If Wally doesn't at least- _

Suddenly, Wally reached out and wiped the edge of Dick's mouth with his thumb. He brought it back to his own mouth. Robin's jaw dropped a little when Wally moaned once he got a taste. _That was, wow. Just…wow._ Any vocabulary Dick might have had just went flying out the window.

"That was delicious. Seriously Rob, give me the bowl." Robin knew full well that brownie batter was one of Wally's biggest weaknesses.

Dick swallowed hard. "N-No." He dipped two fingers in and licked them clean; making sure he made it a little messier. He felt the smudges of chocolate on his chin and cheek this time. Robin waited patiently to see what KF would do.

The speedster licked his lips. He stepped in a little closer and swiped the batter off the younger teen's face. Wally repeated his previous action and licked the chocolate off his finger. "You're messy." He observed, voice coming out a lot breathier than he intended.

"Sorry." It was just about all Dick could do _not_ to push Wally against the wall and kiss him until they were both out of breath.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Wally didn't step any closer, but he didn't move back. This time, when Dick licked some more chocolate off his hand, he made sure to keep eye contact. He watched Wally watch him, his fingers, his lips. Dick let his tongue dart out, Wally bit his lip.

_So tempting. He's literally intoxicating. _Dick thought. Here he was, doing the most suggestive thing he could possibly imagine and he was still the one melting. Wally was just so absolutely consuming. At the moment all Robin could think about was having Wally's arms back around him, and letting the speedster-

"Do you think they're ready?" Wally asked. His eyes never leaving the boy wonder's mouth.

"_Yeah._" Dick's response came out as a soft whisper. More lost in his day dream than anything else.

Wally let out a shallow breath and took a step back. Robin's glazed eyes came into focused once the red head wasn't so close. Neither moved for a moment, just stared and breathed; both trying to figure out exactly what just happened. KF coughed, before stepping to the side and cutting himself out a piece. Robin stayed at his spot on the counter, bowl held loosely in his hands as he watched the red head.

"I've got, stuff." Wally gestured back to the hallway.

All Robin could do was nod.

Dick watched Wally take a bite out of the brownie. The older hero closed his eyes and savored the taste. "Amazing. Thanks Rob, you're the absolute best." Wally winked before exiting.

Robin leaned back against the cabinets. It was killing him, knowing exactly what kind of _sticky sweet_ KF tasted like at the moment. He sighed. _Two more days, just two more days._

* * *

><p>Wally zipped to his room and leaned against the door. "What. The hell?" Rob had just looked so… tempting? Was that really the word he was going to use to describe his best friend? He sighed. "Yes." It was. Why? Because that's exactly how Robin had looked.<p>

Pink bubble gum lips and a flirty smile. Hair tasseled and a bit of flour dusting his nose. The chocolate was literally the icing on the cake.

KF groaned. "Not ok." On so many levels.

He took another bite of his brownie and rolled his eyes. Of course Rob would bake a batch of brownies that tasted like heaven; Wally really wasn't sure why he expected otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so who wants brownies now?**

**Ugh, I wish I was an artist. Someone needs to draw Dick sitting on the kitchen counter with chocolate on his face and Wally standing right in front of him just thinking 'well hot damn'. Then send said picture to me. Deal? K, great. **

**Also, I'm not sure why I think Wally would be a sticky sweet, but it just seems to fit him. **

**So, I have high hopes for the next chapter. Anyone have any guesses on what's gonna happen next?**


End file.
